<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在你身边 by kummerspeck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904201">在你身边</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck'>kummerspeck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>光荣的陨落 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asgardian Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Established Relationship, Feels, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Feels, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人人都知道霜巨人的触碰对阿斯加德人来说是致命的。当安东尼看到他爱人的手被霜巨人抓住时，他立马跑过去救援——但是洛基没有受伤，他们都明白这意味着什么。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>光荣的陨落 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在你身边</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943429">By Your Side</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock">NamelesslyNightlock</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当他看到霜巨人抓住洛基的手臂时，安东尼的心提到了嗓子眼，他知道霜巨人的触摸对阿斯加德人来说是致命的，几秒钟之内，冻伤就会深入骨髓。</p><p>洛基当然没有坐以待毙，等到安东尼冲到他身边的时候，他已经用闪电的般的速度杀死了那个霜巨人。安东尼检查着洛基的手，做好准备处理冻伤的伤口。</p><p>但是洛基的手臂并没有被冻成黑色，反而是蓝色的，正如他脚边的霜巨人一样。</p><p>“我不明白，”安东尼小声的说，看着洛基的手臂渐渐褪回到他原本奶油般的肤色。</p><p>安东尼确实知道这意味着什么，他又不傻，蓝色的皮肤只意味着一件事，但是这根本讲不通啊，这根本不可能。</p><p>然而，只有一个解释。</p><p>安东尼望向洛基惊恐的绿眼睛，想要说些安慰的话。但是在他能开口之前，洛基抽开了手，脸上的恐慌清晰可见。</p><p>“没时间了，”洛基的声音听起来既刺耳又害怕，“我们得走了。”</p><p>安东尼不想在这时动身，不想让洛基独自一人承受。但是托尔导致的这场冲突愈演愈烈，他们没有时间浪费了。范达尔已经受伤，沃斯塔格也被霜巨人冻伤，他们真的不能再停留了。</p><p>安东尼始终没有离开洛基身边，他们一起杀出重围，奥丁也召唤彩虹桥将他们带回阿斯加德。安东尼不想离开洛基身边，但是当奥丁要和他的两个儿子单独谈话的时候，他别无办法只能离开，改在洛基的房间里等待。他轻而易举的穿过保护房间的魔法屏障，进入已经很熟悉的房间。</p><p>等待绝对是煎熬。</p><p>安东尼不自觉地踱步，他简直坐立难安。最后他放弃了，直接蜷缩在洛基的床上，闻着熟悉的气味来安慰自己，洛基会没事的，他们会没事的，自己会一直陪在洛基身边，他们会一起面对。</p><p>但是当洛基走进房间，他看到安东尼并不惊讶，但是他的动作越发紧张，也总是保持着距离，完全和平时的样子不同。安东尼本以为他们会在对方的怀抱里说着安慰的话，直到问题解决。但是洛基只是站在门口，紧张不安，他们之间的距离好像光年一般远。</p><p>“托尔被放逐了，”洛基说着用手捂住了脸，他的痛苦显而易见，托尼感同身受。</p><p>安东尼站起身，但是没有走更近，“多长时间？”</p><p>“直到他吸取教训，我本不想让这一切发生的，我不是故意的。”洛基回答。</p><p>“你事先也不知道。”安东尼柔声说，洛基摇了摇头。</p><p>“我当时很傻，现在……”他苦笑着说，“一切都完了。”</p><p>安东尼知道他们讨论的已经不再是托尔了。</p><p>“嘿，别这样对你自己，这……”安东尼说着小心翼翼地缩短他和洛基之间的距离，但是在靠的太近之前停了下来。</p><p>“我得走了，”洛基突然打断了他。</p><p>“去哪？”安东尼担心地问，“洛基——”</p><p>“别担心，我一个人去，你没必要和我一起受苦——”</p><p>“我们从来都是一起的。”安东尼的语气中有一丝绝望，他试图让洛基看清楚。“我会永远和你在一起，我不会让你一个人承受。”</p><p>洛基的双眼紧闭，像是要坚定自己的决心，于此同时也带上了面具。“我还有些事情要做。”</p><p>“让我跟你一起去吧，”安东尼恳求着。“洛基，求你了，别让这事把我们分开，哪怕只是片刻也不要。”</p><p>这话的重量像是压倒了洛基，他有些颤抖，双手紧握成拳，但是他一片空白的表情说明了一切。安东尼的心碎了，他恨不得把洛基拉到自己身边，但却只能被迫保持距离，因为洛基很明显不想被触碰。</p><p>“好吧，”洛基简洁地说，转身离开。“但是你……不能阻止我。”</p><p>安东尼同意了，此刻，为了留在洛基身边，他愿意答应任何事。</p><p>当他们向奥丁的宝库走去时，安东尼并不奇怪。距离越来越近，洛基也越加紧张。当他们到达门口的时候，洛基转身看着安东尼。</p><p>“你确定这你想看到的？”洛基的语气很痛苦。</p><p>安东尼能理解洛基想让他离开的原因——洛基觉得安东尼接受不了，他认为安东尼会永久的离开，洛基想留住他们曾经的感情。安东尼抬起手想抚摸洛基的脸颊，洛基虽然没有躲开，但是他眼里防备的神情让安东尼只好把手放在洛基的肩上，想要提供一些没有肌肤触碰的安慰。</p><p>“我确定，”安东尼的声音很轻柔，但是像誓言一样严肃。“我不会离开你的，现在不会，永远也不会。”</p><p>洛基发出的声音像是受伤的困兽，他转身走进了宝库。</p><p>安东尼跟在身后，宝库里的每件物品都价值连城，或是具有极大的能量。就像是在炫耀奥丁一样——寒冰之匣，静静地摆在最后一个架子上。它散发出莹莹的蓝色光芒，它就是霜巨人的力量源泉，也是在洛基出生那年得到的。</p><p>洛基伸出去拿寒冰之匣的手有些颤抖，有些犹豫——</p><p>当他的手放在上面的时候，一切都变了。</p><p>洛基的双眼紧闭，但是安东尼看到他爱人的手指变成了钴蓝色，这颜色渐渐漫过他的手臂，他的脸，与此同时他的肌肤上也出现了与阿斯加德人截然不同的纹路。但是……洛基看起来还是他自己。他的脸型没变，他的身材也没有突然长高。他还是那个安东尼深爱的人，而安东尼知道在钴蓝色的皮肤下面，洛基并没有改变。</p><p>安东尼走进一点，他想要触碰。在听到安东尼靠近的声音后，洛基的双眼突然睁开，那是闪闪发亮的红宝石的颜色，熟悉而又陌生——它们仍然是洛基的眼睛，里面的感情对安东尼来说并不难懂。</p><p>“那么，我想这是真的了，”洛基叹了口气，拒绝与安东尼对视，低头看着他蓝色的手中仍然握着的寒冰之匣。 他的声音听起来如此破碎和迷惑，试图接受这个震碎他核心的真相。</p><p>但是洛基一直和其他阿斯加德人不同，一直认为自己是局外人。安东尼想也许对一个一生都在因使用魔法被嘲笑的人来说，这与其说是震惊，不如说这证实了他本来就不属于这个世界。</p><p>这伤透了安东尼的心。</p><p>安东尼再也不能忍受他们之间的距离，他走向放着寒冰之匣的架子，直到站在洛基身边。</p><p> “所以你不是阿斯加德人，”安东尼说。“但你还是洛基。”</p><p>“你看不出来吗，安东尼? ” 洛基的声音破碎，他的眼睛睁得大大的，哀求着，他看上去非常非常害怕。 “我是冰霜巨人。”</p><p> “我知道，”安东尼温柔地说，“但这对我来说无所谓。”</p><p> “我不明白，”洛基低声说，最后举起手触摸安东尼，试探性地用手抚摸安东尼的脸颊，似乎对他可以样做感到震惊。</p><p>“你不懂吗? ” 安东尼问道。 “洛基，我爱你。 即使你是约顿人，你仍然是我藏在训练场后面时遇到的那个男孩。 你还是那个在星空下第一次吻我的人。你仍然是我愿意与之共度每分每秒的人，你仍然是我爱上的那个洛基。”</p><p>洛基的眼睛睁得大大的，难以相信安东尼的话。 这不是安东尼第一次说出他的感受，但是他知道这是洛基需要的，而且是洛基没想到会听到的。</p><p>“但我是——”</p><p>“完美的，”安东尼打断他，他不想听到洛基要称呼自己什么，也不想让洛基说出来——尤其是当这些话与事实相去甚远的时候。“洛基，即使其他人会以一种新的眼光看待你，即使他们嘲笑你、指指点点，或者试图贬低你。 即使这开始让你对自己有不同的看法，你对我来说永远都是完美的。”</p><p>然后安东尼踮起脚，吻了吻洛基的蓝色嘴唇，并不在乎微凉的触感，因为它们总是温暖着他的心。 他听到寒冰之匣被放回原位的声音，然后洛基的手放在他的腰上，滑过他的外衣，把他拉近。</p><p>一吻结束，安东尼睁开眼睛，看到熟悉的绿色，他真的没有感到有什么不同。</p><p>“你还是我的洛基，”他保证，“什么都没有变。”</p><p>“安东尼，”洛基低声说——他的语气变得虔诚，不再害怕。“你真的会留下。”</p><p>“我永远都会的，”安东尼说着，嘴角挂着宽慰的笑。“你没那么容易摆脱我。”</p><p>尽管安东尼知道他们将来会遇到很多困难，洛基将会遭受很多人的注视和嘲笑，但他也知道他会永远站在洛基的身边——他们会一起度过。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>